


The Reminder

by Imcalledzorro



Series: The Favor [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: Gen. Carter reminds James MacGyver that she hasn’t forgotten the favor that she is owed.





	The Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to thank all the people who asked me for more Sg-1 & MacGyver. Without ya'll this would not have been written! In the next several months I will try to have the third part of this little trilogy up. Also thanks to the phenomenal GaelicSpirit for her amazing beta work!

James MacGyver languidly walked from his secluded parking spot to his private elevator. Once inside, he inserted his key allowing him access to his personal office. The ride took less than fifteen seconds. As he opened his door he could already feel the throbbing headache coming back. Files were scattered around the office and a large number of items had yet to even be unpacked. Moving to a new building, and reinventing his company, was turning out to be a major pain. But having a traitor know everything about their organization was even worse. Angus had done a good job of picking a new name for the company because they were truly rising from the ashes.

He noticed something on his desk _. Was that an edible arrangement? Who could have gotten in here to leave it?_ He strode across the room to make sure the door into the Foundation was locked; it was. His next order was to check the surveillance cameras he had installed on the outside. One could never be too careful.

He went back to his desk, settling into his insanely comfortable chair, and grabbed one of the sticks with grapes on it. He started looking them over while he pulled up the video footage, the grapes didn't look like they had been tampered with. There was no coating on the grapes or any puncture holes that he could see, but one couldn't be too cautious.  After rewinding, he discovered nothing. No one had even approached his door. Then he saw a small white card stuck into the arrangement.

On the card was a hand-written note, “Don’t forget the favor you owe us.” It was signed General Carter.

He sat back in the chair contemplating how it got there. The grapes were still cold, so that told him that the arrangement hadn’t been there long. He figured they were safe since they came from an ally, He bit the top grape, it even tasted good. While he chewed he thought, how did she drop this off without being seen?

James did the only thing left to do. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he had for General Carter. While it was ringing, he finished the grapes; they were delicious.

“What do ya want?” A gruff man’s voice answered. James was momentarily confused, but pressed on.

“General Carter, please.”

“What do you want with her?” This time there was a muffled exchange over the line; he might have heard the name Jack in there.

Then the voice he associated with Carter came on the line, “This is General Samantha Carter.”

He debated about saying who he was but figured she would know. “I was just calling to thank you for the edible arrangement you sent.” He swore he heard a muffled snort of laughter from the other end of the line. “I would also love to know how your delivery person gained entry to my very new, very _private_ office.”

Again, he could hear a muffled conversation like Carter had covered the mouthpiece of the phone. He could make out a few words, “You didn’t…beam…why…home…Jack…away.”

There was that name again. He briefly wondered if they were talking about Jack Dalton, but he knew Dalton was stuck to his son’s side. Which irked him; Angus was a full-grown man with a stint in the Army under his belt. Dalton didn’t have to be constantly looking over Angus’s shoulder. He made a mental note to try to find some solo missions for Dalton, so Angus could have some breathing room.

General Carter came back on the line, “Do you really expect me to give away my secrets? Let’s just say it’s a friendly reminder that you owe us, and that I know how to find you. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?” Her voice was crisp and in charge, something he could respect.

“No, ma’am. Have a good day.” He then hung up the phone, picking up another stick of grapes, and chewing on it thoughtfully. He would figure out how they did it eventually.

 

**Meanwhile under Cheyenne Mountain**

“What in the blue blazes possessed you to answer my phone, _and_ to send a fruit basket to the head of a clandestine organization?” Samantha Carter glared at Jack O’Neill who was still lounging in her chair.

Jack had a smug grin on his face. “Hey, he won’t forget that he owes us now.”

Carter resisted the urge to throttle her former leader. “But did you have to have _The Hammond_ beam it down? I’ve heard that man is like a dog with a bone.”

Jack set down the paperclip he had been fiddling with and stood up. “Maybe not, but I’ll bet it left quite the impression.” He placed a sound kiss on her lips; with a smirk and a wink, he sauntered out of her office. She groaned; it was going to be one of those days.


End file.
